


Matters of Learning

by the-dreaming-hare (iexisttolive)



Series: A Different Path [1]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Samurai Kel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iexisttolive/pseuds/the-dreaming-hare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Barbarian'. It certainly wasn't a welcome fitting for the future Queen, and the Princess' Royal guard would be more than happy to show them the error of their ways. Alternate Universe Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of Learning

**Author's Note:**

> This short ficlet takes place in an Alternate Universe where Lord Wyldon denied Kel a place at the Palace after her probationary year. Through a series of events that will eventually be written into an epic-length or several more reasonable-length stories, Kel finds a different way to become a warrior. This is but a small glimpse at the result.

Having made their way to the Palace, the Royal Yamani delegation entered the gates into the first courtyard, to be greeted by crowds of nobles mixed among pages and squires. 

The Ladies rode side-saddle: Shinkokami, Yukimi, and Haname surrounded by an outer circle of guards on horses. Their brightly patterned kimonos contrasted starkly against the simple black and white kimonos of their guards. Each Lady was assigned a personal guard, who walked beside her horse. Murmurs rippled quietly through the crowd as the Princess’ guard came into view between the horses. 

“We’re really going to the dogs – forging treaties and marriages with those barbarians!”

The malicious voice drifted over the crowd, and Shinkokami’s guard stiffened imperceptibly, as Yuki and Skinkokami paled under the rice powder coating their faces.

Shinko’s guard’s hand went to her sword as she began to turn, before Shinko’s small hand on her shoulder stopped her. A quick and quiet discussion in Yamani followed as those assembled stared, awaiting a reaction to the slight against the Princess and her entourage.

In the crowd, Lord Wyldon stood with Eda Bell and Hakuin Seastone, a frown on his face as his eyes scanned for the one who had thrown the insult. He spoke quietly as he saw the discussion taking place.

“Surely they’re going to take action against that slight?”

Hakuin’s usually cheerful smile was absent as Eda Bell replied.

“They’re debating on the best course of action to take. In the Isles it would be clear: the transgressor would be executed, most likely in a public beheading. Princess Shinkokami recognizes that Tortellan customs are far different, and does not wish to take any action that would prove her to be the barbarian that the Conservatives have painted her as.”

Wyldon studied the Princess and her guard intently for a moment, before –

“Gods above, is that _Mindelan_?” he whispered

“Yes,” said Hakuin, a small smile gracing his face once more. “It seems like she found a way to become a warrior after all.”


End file.
